


Heart to Heart

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Yana needs a hug, wedding aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: After Kitty runs out of her wedding, Illyana finds solace and kinship in a form of another tormented soul.





	Heart to Heart

Raven lets out a sigh, standing near her friends as the begin wedding ceremonies begin. She honestly didn't want to come, but Koriand'r insisted that they go because she wanted to see one of her friends getting married. Ironic, since her own wedding was interrupted by herself. The raven-haired girl shook the thoughts out of her head as she watched Garfield make a lame joke about the bride, which earned him some annoyed looks from her friends.

"Hey, Rave, c'mon." The tuxedoed green boy pleaded, nudging her. "Help me out here, I'm losing the crowd."

"Then change the subject." She sighed.

"Thanks a lot, babe. You're a real help." Garfield shook his head and headed towards a nearby crowd at a corner.

The empath could sense a lot of positive emotions around her, but she then sensed spots of doubt coming from the bride, Katherine Pryde aka Kitty, and from a blonde Russian girl sitting at a table nearby. She couldn't help but feel a bit concerned.

"Raven?" Kori's voice called out.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, looking into the green eyes of her friend, clad in a lovely pink dress.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I can't help but think about the last time I came at a wedding, I..." Raven was cut off by Kori putting a finger to her lips.

"You were not yourself, my friend. The evil controlling you is gone now. Don't blame yourself." The Tamaranean's soothing words were flowing over her body, as if they were warmth. The redhead then turned to see the others heading towards their seats. "It seems they are starting. Come, Raven. Let's go join them."

Raven nodded and headed towards the aisle with her teammates, sitting near Donna Troy in a white sundress. As Kori sat down beside her, The half-demon glanced at the blonde again, sensing a strong aura of dread and regret inside of her. Why was she so sad? What was wrong? She wanted to help her so bad. If only she could go to her...

"Ten bucks says she ditches big, bulky, and shiny over there." Garfield whispered.

"Gar, hush!" Donna hissed.

"You're on." Roy Harper whispered back, earning him a nudge from Dick Grayson.

Raven ignored them and focused on the procession before her. She hoped that this wouldn't be a repeat of Starfire's wedding.

 

Unfortunately, it was.

Before the rabbi could even finish his blessing, Kitty suddenly phased into the ground, leaving her dress behind. Everyone, needless to say, was stunned.

"X'hal!" Kori gasped out, her hands going to her mouth in shock.

"I win!" Garfield cried out. "You owe me ten bucks, Harper!"

"Damn it!" Roy swore.

"I swear to Hera...!" Donna glared at them both, clenching her fists. "This is not the time!"

Raven turned to see Dick looking at the one called Piotr Rasputin with understanding and sympathy, who was standing there in shock. She quickly turned her gaze to the blonde woman, her emotions were wildly stirring about inside of her, sorrow and remorse at the forefront.

"S-Should we do something?" Wally asked the others.

"I will go find Kitty." Koriand'r stated, then flew up in the air as her flaming hair trailed off behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven saw a flash of light as the blonde stepped into a portal and vanished. Lucky for her, Raven could still sense her emotions and she had a good idea of where she was headed.

 

Illyana stepped out of her portal and sat down at a cliff overlooking the sea. Her eyes took in at the waves before her. God, she screwed up. Even if she hadn't come to Kitty and talked to her, it still wouldn't have worked out anyways. "Damn it..." She drew her legs close to her body, fighting back tears.

"Are you all right?"

The ruler of Limbo lifted her head and turned to the speaker of the voice. "Who-?" She relaxed as she recognized her, one of the people that Kitty's orange friend brought to the wedding. The stoic looking one in the black dress. "How did you...?"

"I sensed your emotions. They led me here."

"...You're an empath?"

The dark-haired woman nodded, sitting down next to her. "I came here to speak with you. My name is Raven. I can help you."

Help her? Illyana's eyes narrowed. "Help me with what? How the hell can you help me?"

"I can ease your pain-"

"Ease my pain?!" The blonde sat up and turned to glare at Raven. "What do you know about pain?! I had to see my brother get rejected by the girl he loves because of me! Have you ever been the one to help drive a loving couple apart?!"

"Yes, I have. I caused a loving couple to be driven apart." The daughter of Trigon didn't back down from the glare she was given. "I was... not myself when I did that."

The Russian girl looked at her, clearly taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I was being possessed by a demonic force at the time." Raven turned to face the sunset. "I-I did things to my best friend that I am not proud of..." Her voice began to break slightly.

"When you say 'possessed', did you mean like being possessed like a demon?"

"Indeed." Raven replied, placing a hand on Illyana's shoulder. "In fact, you might say that I am half of one." The empathic young woman let out a sigh. "I am the daughter of a human and a powerful demon overlord that raped her and gave me grief and suffering to my existence. I am something that is in the eyes that would consider me an abomination."

The blonde felt her heart tighten inside of her. She couldn't see any falsehood in her eyes; her words seemed to be genuine. "How are you an abomination? You're just... just like me, in a way..."

"How?" Raven asked simply.

Illyana just took a long, shaky sigh and began to recount her tale. A tale of when she was kidnapped by a wizard and her transformation into a demon, then becoming the ruler of a demonic world, becoming evil and harming her friends in the process. When she finished, she looked at a teary Raven. "Now you see? We aren't so different after all... We're both 'abominations'." She suddenly felt arms wrap around her as Raven pulled her into an embrace, surprising her. "Wha-?"

"I am so sorry..." The empath whispered softly. "No one should have to go through what you did. Oh, dear Azar..."

"I-I don't need your pity-" Illyana protested, but she made no effort to break free from Raven's hug.

"Shh... It's all right. You don't have to hide your pain from me. I'm here to help..." The empath's words began to reawaken something inside of Magik and tears began to peep out of her eyes. Before she knew it, she returned the embrace and they held each other for comfort.

After a while, The ruler of Limbo slowly broke away from the hug and rubbed her eyes. "...Thank you for being here with me. I needed that."

"No one should have to carry their burdens alone." Raven softly spoke to the blonde. "But there is always someone to help."

"I'd like it if we became friends." Illyana gave the empath a small smile, her reddened eyes staring into her grey ones.

"I would love that, indeed." As Raven took the blonde's hand into hers, they turned to look at the starry sky.

And underneath the light of the moon, a new friendship was born.


End file.
